A desorption ionization source allowing desorption and ionization of molecules from surfaces, ionization direct from liquids and ionization of molecules in vapor was recently developed by Cody et al. as described in “Atmospheric Pressure Ionization Source” U.S. Pat. No. 6,949,741 which is expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety. Cody et al. allows for the Direct Analysis in Real Time (DART®) of analyte samples. This method utilizes low mass atoms or molecules including Helium, Nitrogen and other gases that can be present as long lived metastables as a carrier gas. These carrier gas species are present in high abundance at atmospheric pressure where the ionization occurs. This ionization method offers a number of advantages for rapid analysis of analyte samples.